Marissa Bayne
'Early Life' Marissa is the younger sister of Trevor Bayne, which the two are very close to each other 'Life' When she was growing up, Marissa was picked on for not dressing all girly because her outfits consisted of band T-shirts, grey sweat pants and different coloured Converse low top sneakers. Same thing in terms of being picked on for her apperance happened in highschool, which Marissa would take her frustration in taking kick-boxing classes. When someone picked on her, she beat him//her to a bloody pulp, then get suspended. That happened to her in her freshman, sophmore, junior and senior years of highschool. Because of that, she then decided not to go to university in fear that she would be picked on one again, despite of her being offered a full scholarship to the University of Tennessee. When she finished high school, Marissa then went on the road Trevor as he drove in the NASCAR Nationwide Series and eventually part time in the Sprint Cup series, where in 2011 he went on to win the Daytona 500. 'Big Brother 14' On July 5, 2012 it was announced that Marissa would be a part of the fourteenth season of 'Big Brother'. For the first two weeks of the show, Marissa had been quiet and had kept to herself. After winning the 'coaches competition' for the week, Janelle had given Marissa immunity from the nominations. On Day 14, she had gotten into an argument with Willie which had gone heated quickly to the point where physical contact was involved, where Marissa had pushed Willie and Willie went as far as to punch Marissa in the face. On Day 20, Marissa had won the Head of Household competition to be HoH for the week. On Day 22, Marissa had won the The Juggler Veto Competition ''where she faced off against Ashley, Joe, Wil, Danielle and Frank. Marissa left her nominations of Ashley and Joe the same. Since the game was restarted, allowing the coaches to enter the game as players, Marissa was a part of "Walk the Plank" HoH competition which she won, where she decided to place Wil and Janelle up on the block. On Day 31, Danielle used the Power of Veto which she won on Day 29 to take Wil off the block and Frank was put in his place. It was shown throughout most part that Marissa was one of the few people that didn't want Frank to be evicted and would often vote to keep him in the house, where it was often hinted as well that the two have something going on with each other. Day 50, Marissa won another PoV competition. She later went with the plan that was cooked up by Dan to take him off the block (he was nominated for eviction along with Danielle) with Britney going on in his place. On the live eviction, it was shown even more clearer of sorts that Marissa and Frank have something going on with each other in terms of alliances was when she got in the middle of a verbal fight between Frank and Ian and was defending Frank in the process. On Day 62 of Big Brother, during the double eviction night, when Frank was evicted (since Marissa was the only one to vote to keep Frank safe) before he left the house, he only hugged Marissa goodbye then embraced her in a kiss. When he was talking with the host of the show Julie Chen where she asked him about the kiss he gave Marissa before walking out of the house, Frank responded with that he had feelings for Marissa when the two met back on Day 1 which obviously grew as the game went on, but was actually afraid of saying something to her because of what her reaction would be. He later went on to say that after sixty two days in the house, he can actually say that he loves Marissa and hopes to actually pursue some form of a relationship with her outside of the house, while also realizing that he should have said that to her before he would be ultimately evicted from the house. Later on in the double eviction night, Marissa lost the HoH competition to Dan and the PoV competitan to Ian, who was nominated by Dan along with Joe. Marissa would later went on to win the "Memory Lane" HoH compeitition. She would also nominate Shane and Danielle on Day 63. On Day 64, Marissa won the PoV compeition, obviously leaving the nominations the same. Shane would be the one that would be evicted from the house. Day 67, Marissa, along with Ian were put up on the block by Danielle, who won the "Photographic Memory" HoH competition. Day 68, Marissa lost the PoV compeition to Danielle. Later, Marissa convinced Danielle to use the PoV on her with the promise that she was going to vote Dan out of the house since he's the strongest player out of them two and Ian, since he is going to be her replacement on the block. Danielle did use the PoV on Marissa, where during elimination, it was revealed that Ian was evicted from the house leaving the Top 3 to be Danielle, Dan and Marissa. On Day 75 after he won the last part of the final HoH competition of the current season, Dan chose to evict Danielle which means that Dan is taking Marissa into the Final 2. It was later revealed that Marissa had won Big Brother 14. 'Personal Life' Marissa is the younger sister of Trevor Bayne, which the two are very close to each other. She also has another brother Sibling: Trevor Bayne (brother) 'Twitter Account''' Marissa's Twitter account is @MarissaBayne21 She mainly uses it to talk to her friends, family, fans of her brother and just general NASCAR fans Category:Racing OC's